


Sing Me A Song

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae met this annoying vocal teacher to help him debut as a singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited on 24 July, 2015

  

* * *

 

In a very spacious photography studio which was filled with staffs from a famous fashion magazine, Lee Donghae, the South Korea’s rising model star, kept posing effortlessly under the instruction of the photographer. His face later was going to appear on the cover for this month’s edition, finally. After working for three hours, the photographer finally asked the model to show his final pose. He was glad to know that everyone was really satisfied with the results. With an OK sign from the photographer, Donghae then bowed his body to the staffs before leaving the studio with a proud smile.

Letting out a tired sigh, the model went to the changing room to change his current clothing and remove the makeup. He then casually put on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, because it felt more comfortable like this. When he was done stuffing his things into his Adidas backpack, the model then left the room, ready to go home.

“Donghae.” He was surprised to hear his name got called by his manager. Donghae who was about to leave the building had to stop his heels and watched the tall man approaching him. “You got what you want. Finally!”

The model raised his brows abruptly as he took the manila envelope from his manager’s hand. He slowly took out the papers and read them carefully. “Are you frigging serious? Is this a record deal, hyung!?” When the manager nodded his head, a gasp suddenly escaped Donghae’s lips.

“Yeah, you will debut as a singer. Get yourself ready.”

“Thanks, JungHoon hyung!” Donghae grinned widely. “Well now, I will go back to my apartment.”

“Okay. Be careful on your way. I need to deal with something first. You can go home by yourself.”

“Don’t tire yourself, hyung. See you later!” Donghae waved his hand and then left the building.

 

With a loud grunt, Donghae woke up, feeling annoyed. It was too early for the model to wake up in the morning. And also today was supposed to be his day off, but then his manager called and asked him to come to the agency office, quickly. Someone really important is waiting for him. He tried to complain but when the older male threatened him to just give up the record deal, the model quickly couldn’t help but to comply.

  
So, Donghae was here now, sitting together with Junghoon and a stranger. Since the young male looked so attractive in his eyes, the model couldn’t help but to stare at him, silently judging his appearance. In his opinion, the male was handsome. His chubby cheeks made him look so cute. His plump lips were also appealing.

“If you are done staring, let’s to talk about your record deal.” The young male smirked at him.

Donghae felt his cheeks heated up a little for getting caught. He cleared his throat before asking him, “Who are you?”

_He has a sharp tongue, right._

“I was about to introduce myself but you looked so lost in your own world.” He replied sarcastically. The model scrunched his face, feeling irritated. “I’m Cho Kyuhyun, your vocal teacher.”

“Huh? W-What!? You are… my vocal teacher?” He stared at the Kyuhyun guy in disbelief. The said male just smiled wickedly at him. Donghae then looked at Junghoon, hoping the older male to clarify Kyuhyun’s words but he only shrugged his shoulders. “Are you saying that I can’t sing? That hurts.” He tried to joke and laughed dryly.

“I heard your CD demo. And… well, your voice is crappy, to be very honest.”

Donghae glared hardly.

So, he loathed Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun smiled, mocking him.

No, Donghae hated him.

  
  
“Stop! I said… STOP!”

Kyuhyun shouted and groaned to the microphone for the nth time already. When the music stopped playing, Donghae also stopped singing and rolled his eyes.

They were in the middle of recording right now. Kyuhyun asked it because he wanted to hear Donghae’s voice directly. And it was…

“You are hopeless.”

Kyuhyun said and left the room.

When he heard the male’s words, Donghae quickly put off the headphone and stormed out to catch Kyuhyun. He searched every corner of the floor and caught the latter’s figure currently waiting for the elevator. Donghae ran to stop Kyuhyun right away. He managed to grab the male’s wrist before he entered the metal door. Kyuhyun looked at his hand, feeling surprised at the sudden contact on his skin, before completely staring at Donghae with a deep frown.

“Fuck.” Donghae muttered under his breath.

“What? And I hope you can let me go.”

“Am I not good enough, Cho Kyuhyun!?” Donghae screamed.

The said male was silent for a moment before answering in calm tone. “Yes. Donghae-sshi—”

“Sing for me! Just one song. Prove it that you are a real vocal teacher.”

“I don’t think I will get any benefit from that?”

Donghae pulled Kyuhyun’s hand hardly, bringing his body closer to him. He glared at the male and said, “I will admit that my voice is… not good.” He gulped and Kyuhyun snorted. “And I will ask you to teach me to sing.”  
And then there was an awkward silence between them.

“Your grip is hurting me.” Kyuhyun warned as he pulled his hand away abruptly.

“Uh… Sorry.” Donghae apologized, feeling guilty to see the taller man’s hand was slightly bruised. “So?”

“Meet me at the recording studio, tomorrow. 7 AM. I will prove it to you, or whatever. But I’m the one who decide about giving you a vocal lesson.”

“You won’t resist me!” Donghae winked. What a flirt, really. Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes. “Well, you can go now. Be careful on your way.”

“You need someone to teach you lesson about not being so confident.”

Donghae’s smile suddenly fell. “Fuck you.”

“Very well said...” Kyuhyun smirked before entering the elevator.

 

 

The next day, Donghae woke up, feeling horrible again because the blaring alarm of his phone. He had to force himself to open his eyes and check the device; he almost smashed it to the floor. There was a memo, the model noticed and jumped out from his bed right away, panicked. His mouth couldn’t stop cussing while he was in the process to get ready.

_Fuck! I have a meeting with that bastard._

“I’m freaking late!” Donghae muttered quite loudly as he entered the elevator, his eyes kept checking the clock on his phone. When the metal door was about to close, he looked up and saw a male slipped in, just in time.

The male was no other than Cho Kyuhyun.

“Oh!” They exclaimed at the same time.

“Morning.” Donghae greeted stiffly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyuhyun who stood beside him casually sipping the coffee.

“You are late.” Kyuhyun stated.

“Aren’t you the same?”

Kyuhyun snorted. “I arrived twenty minutes ago and went to order the coffee. But then the barista was too dumb. Maybe he is a new staff.”  
  
“Ah… Okay.” Donghae was surprised to hear Kyuhyun ranting at him. “So… What did the barista do?”

“I ordered as usual, hot Americano Coffee. But he gave me Mochachino which I never like.” Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them. And the model heard Kyuhyun clearing his throat. “You are late.”

Donghae tried his best not to smile. “I’m sorry. Traffic jam.”

Just then, the elevator pinged, signaling them that they had reached the floor. When the metallic doors opened, Donghae let the vocal teacher to come out first and followed him behind a moment later.

Inside the recording studio, Kyuhyun was the one who took the control. He prepared the tools and also told Donghae to put the headphones once he was inside the recording room.

“Can you hear me?” Kyuhyun said into the microphone. When Donghae could hear his voice through his headphones clearly, he raised his thumb to the male as the answer.

So Kyuhyun started to sing.

And Donghae was completely lost into his own world at the moment; his mind was filled with Kyuhyun’s voice once again.

Seeing the vocal teacher exited the room, Donghae quickly put away the headphones. The smirk was painted on Kyuhyun’s face. The model gulped. Kyuhyun then folded his arms in front of his chest, waiting Donghae to say something.  
“You are... uhm... good.” Donghae muttered stiffly, his eyes were looking at anywhere but the male in front of him. Just then he heard Kyuhyun’s amused snort. “So?”

“I’ll go home now.” Donghae bulged out his eyes hearing the latter’s answer. He was feeling annoyed already.

Was he not even worth Kyuhyun’s time at all?

“Yah!” Donghae shouted and grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist, again. It felt like a déjà vu. The taller man turned around and glared daggers toward him.  
  
“I don’t want another bruise, so let me go!” Kyuhyun shouted back.

“What’s your problem, Kyuhyun ssi?” The model asked with a serious tone.

“What’s your problem actually, Donghae ssi? If you are insisted to continue your debut project, just go ahead. There are thousands people with this job. I’m sure, they will be happy to help you.”

“Well, I only need you apparently.” Donghae answered boldly.

Kyuhyun raised his brows. “What? Are you wooing me?”

“For God’s sake, I’m deadly serious here.”

“What’s with this ‘I need you’, excuse me?” Kyuhyun made a disgusted face. Donghae let go of Kyuhyun’s wrist and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Not trying to be rude, but that sounded really weird.”

“Cho Kyuhyun, listen. This debut is freaking important to me. I meant… I trust you a lot, okay! I believe you can make me sings better. I’m going to prove it. I swear! I will change your thought about me. Let me try my best.”

They stared at each other for a brief seconds before Kyuhyun let out another heavy sigh. “Call your manager.” He ordered.

“For?”

“To sign our damn contract, idiot!” Kyuhyun spat.

Donghae couldn’t help but to grin widely.

 

“Uncle, Kyu!”

Kyuhyun smiled right away at hearing the cute voice of his niece greeting him as soon as he arrived at his sister’s apartment. Yeah, he lived together with her, since he had to take care of Yeunja.

“Hey, Yeunja. Where is your mom?” He asked whilst ruffling the little’s girl hair.

“I’m at the kitchen, Kyu!” He heard his sister voice.

“Let’s go.” He whispered at her as he lifted Yeunja in bridal style. The girl giggled happily at him.

“Uncle Kyu is Yeunja’s boyfriend!” She chanted and Kyuhyun nodded his head, chuckling happily.

“Noona. I’m hungry.” He said cutely to his older sister as he put Yeunja on her chair. Kyuhyun took the teddy bear which lying on the floor and gave it to his niece before approaching his sister.

“Stop acting like a kid!”

“Yes, I’m a kid. I’m your daughter’s boyfriend remember?” Kyuhyun gave his older sister a cute smile. Well, it was nice to try.

Ahra rolled her eyes. “Why my daughter loves you a lot?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m tall, handsome, and good at singing.” He smirked. Ahra hit his head with the fork she was currently holding. “Ouch! Noona!”

“Umma! Don’t hurt my KyuKyu.” They heard the little girl’s complain behind them. And Ahra was totally surprised to hear the nickname that came out from his daughter’s lips. She gave a weird look at Kyuhyun.

“I swear, I didn’t teach-- Ouch!” The noona hit him again with the metallic chopstick.

When Ahra finished cooking Kyuhyun quickly helped his sister to prepare the table. He felt his mouth water seeing those delicious foods in front of him.

“Get a chef as your lover since you really love eating. Look at your cheeks.”

“Thanks for your advice.” Kyuhyun said sarcastically. “I thank you God for the food! Let’s eat.”

Ahra shook her head seeing his brother’s antic. “Do you get a job already? My friend’s kindergarten in Busan still needs a music teacher.”

“I’m sorry to your friend. But yeah, I signed a contract already.” Kyuhyun replied before stuffing his mouth with kimbaps.

“Contract? Are you working for any famous people?”

After swallowing the foods in his mouth, the singer started his rant.

“He was a model. He wants to debut as a singer. But his voice is really crappy and well, he forced me to be his vocal teacher. I turned him down but he sorted of challenging me. Even though I won, he kept forcing me. He even said he needed me, I could change him, and nananana.”

“Kyuhyun.”

“What? Oh, sorry. I’m blabbing again.”

“Good luck with your new student. After all, if his debut is success, you will get famous too. Isn’t that good?” Ahra tried to cheer him up.

“Being famous is not my thing.” He waved his hand while sticking out his tongue. “No freedom.”

“Yeah, the reason why you turned down the chance to be a famous singer.”

“Touché!”

 

 

Today, Donghae and his manager were on his way to meet Kyuhyun. They were going to arrange the schedule for his vocal lesson. The meeting was located at the coffee shop near Donghae’s agency, it was suggested by Kyuhyun. Donghae concluded that Kyuhyun was a coffee lover and he liked the coffee there. When they were arrived there, the model saw Kyuhyun was currently sipping his coffee on his cup.

“Hey.” Donghae greeted to get Kyuhyun’s attention. He and Junghoon joined him on the table. “Did you get your coffee correctly this time?” He teased.

“Yeah, that barista finally remembered my usual order. His name is Henry, by the way. Why did you ask?”

“Just… curious.” Donghae shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay, are you done with this coffee issue? We need to arrange your schedule, Donghae.” Junghoon prompted as he took out his note and pen.

“Yes, hyung.” The model said.

“Alright, Kyuhyun-ssi. We only have less than one month for Donghae’s debut. So, please do your best. I know you are a musical prodigy from Kyunghee.”  
  
Donghae’s jaw dropped at the news. “Wow.”

“Don’t exaggerate.” Kyuhyun said coolly before drinking his coffee again. “One month? Are you serious? In the end you will use those tools to edit his voice, right?”

“Kyuhyun-ssi—”

“I will sing it live on my debut stage! No lip-sync.” Donghae cut his manager’s words. He didn’t want Kyuhyun to underestimate him again.

“I’m only available on Friday till Sunday.” Kyuhyun stated.

Donghae looked at the manager who was checking his schedule. “Well, those days are available. I can just rearrange your photoshoot schedule.”

“Great. Give me your address.” The model asked Kyuhyun.

“What? We will do this on your place.” Donghae frowned. Just then, Kyuhyun gave him his iPhone. “Write your number and your address.”

So Donghae did.

“Well, then. See you this Friday.”

He waved at his vocal teacher before leaving the coffee shop with Junghoon.

 

 

When they were already inside the van, Donghae heard the notification tone coming from his phone. There was a new message and he read it right away.

_[12.09 PM +01xxxxxxx] It’s my number. - Kyuhyun._

_[12.10 PM Donghae] Saved! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Friday came really fast in Kyuhyun’s opinion. Since he was born to be a morning person, he had prepared himself to barge the model’s room very early today. He then went to the kitchen to get a breakfast. Kyuhyun kissed Yeunja’s cheeks first before joining Ahra and her husband in the dining table.

“Where are you going?” Kangin, Ahra’s husband asked.

“I just got a new job remember? The work time starts from Friday to Sunday.” He explained as he smeared the peanut jam on his bread.

“Well, Yeunja will miss you a lot.” Ahra faked a sad tone. “It’s 8 AM by the way.”

“And I thought you will be happy to hear the news. Yeah, it is.” Kyuhyun chuckled when his noona glaring at him. “C’mon, I still have four days to spend with my sweet girlfriend.”

“Don’t start, Kyuhyun.” Kangin warned playfully.

Kyuhyun barked a laugh. “Chill, Kangin hyung. Oh my God.”

 

 

It actually took a good thirty minute from his place to reach Donghae’s condo. Kyuhyun pressed the bell once he arrived and waited the model to come out. But the model took his time too long and Kyuhyun was too impatient to wait. Without feeling hesitant, he attacked the innocent bell button, pressing it repetitively.

_Donghae shall be grateful later if I didn’t break it._

“Donghae-ssi!” He shouted for the nth times and still got no respond. “He is so fucking dead.” Kyuhyun muttered darkly as he took his phone out. He called the manager right away. “Ya! Junghoon!”

_“I’m your hyung, Kyuhyun! Why are you shouting at me in the morning?”_ He clicked his tongue hearing Junghoon’s complain on the other line.

“Your fucking model is still sleeping and I fucking wasted my energy and time to stand outside his condo.”

_“Sorry. I forgot to tell you that Donghae is a heavy sleeper.”_

“I don’t need your apologize and your too late info now, Junghoon!” He shouted at his friend, his senior in Kyunhghee, to be exact. That’s why he got this job.

_“Chill, Kyuhyun. There’s a duplicate card under the palm pot. The password is 1015.”_

“Using birthdate as a password, God, he is so lame.” Kyuhyun mocked.

_“Whatever. I’ll hang up now. Take care of him, okay.”_

“I’m not babysitting him—” Before he could finish, the long beep was already heard from the other line. Junghoon had hanged up the call. “Ya! What an ass.”

Kyuhyun shoved the device into his pocket before looking for the card under for the pot. The thing was located behind him actually. He carefully lifted it up and saw a silver card lying there. He took it and quickly tapped it on the card reader quite hardly. When the card was accepted Kyuhyun then entered the password and finally the door was opened.

Once Kyuhyun was inside the condo, he searched the model’s bedroom right away. He went to open the door which located near the kitchen. Kyuhyun smirked to see the model was lying there, sleeping peacefully. But he was going ruin his nice dream in the next moment, too bad.

“Wake up lazy ass!” Kyuhyun pulled the blanket away. But he suddenly screamed loudly when he saw Donghae was on his boxer only. He quickly turned his body around while palming his heated cheeks. “The fuck, really?”

“Cold!” He heard the model’s loud groan. “Gimme my blanket! Junghoon-hyung!” Donghae whined like a kid.

“For God’s sake, Lee Donghae, please wake up, now!” Kyuhyun shouted, still back-facing the sleeping male.

“Huh? You are not Junghoon.” Donghae slowly opened his eyes. “W-What!? A-Are you Cho—Cho Kyuhyun?” The model sounded really surprised to know his vocal teacher was standing in the middle of his room.

“Ugh, yes. Get dressed, now! I’m waiting at the living room.”

Twenty minutes, Kyuhyun counted and Donghae didn’t come out yet from his room. He stood up and walked to the door. When he turned the doorknob, he heard Donghae’s scream from inside.

“I’m still naked! W-Wait!”

Kyuhyun blushed hard hearing that. The image of Donghae’s shirtless body came to his mind.

_Shit!_

“You are wasting my precious time!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m coming out now.” The model informed.

Kyuhyun stepped back as soon as heard the door clicked. Donghae then came out, wearing a plain white t-shirt with a very deep cut v-neck and a pair of khaki shorts, well at least he was not half-naked.

“Can we start?” Kyuhyun asked.

“But, I just woke up and I’m very hungry now.” Donghae stated as he ruffled his damp hair. Kyuhyun inhaled the air deeply, ready to snap at him. But the model’s hand was quick to cover his mouth. “I will make you sandwich, okay?” The model tried to make a deal. But then Kyuhyun sent him a glare. “I will order Starbucks, Americano?”

He tugged Donghae’s hand away before speaking, “Medium size, less sugar, and less ice.”

Donghae raised a thumb whilst grinning. He then took his phone to make an order.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat?” Donghae asked before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

Kyuhyun shook his head. “I had breakfast already.”

“Howw aw wu?” The model asked with his mouth still full of food.

Kyuhyun made a disgusted face. “Don’t talk to me when you are eating.”

Donghae rolled his eyes. He then swallowed everything in his mouth before asking the same question at Kyuhyun. “How are you, I asked.”

“My day was good, until I reached your house and you were still fucking asleep in your room. I spent my energy and my time to press that useless bell button. I also had to call your manager to get the hidden silver card to open your damn sophisticated door.” Kyuhyun said in one breath. Seeing the expression on Donghae’s face, he realized that he was ranting again, not to mention, to a stranger. He then cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed. “Where is my coffee?”

“Oh! It will—”

At that moment they heard the bell house ringing.

“I will open the door.”

Kyuhyun said awkwardly and excused himself to open the door. He mentally hit his head for being stupid. As he reached for the door, he then opened it. Kyuhyun was surprised to see that stupid barista standing outside Donghae’s flat. “Hey.” He greeted the boy.

“Oh. Why are you here?”

Kyuhyun bashed the boy’s head. “I didn’t say you can talk to me so casually.”

“S-sorry.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m bringing Donghae hyung’s order.”

“Hyung? You two are close?” Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows.

“Y-yeah. Why?”

“I complained about you giving me the wrong coffee to him.” Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders. “You are Henry, right?”

He saw the barista nod his head. “Yeah, I’m Henry. He told me about that. So, I guess, this is for you then?”

“Yes. How much should I pay you? I know the price of the coffee but I don’t know the tip I shall give to you.”

“Donghae hyung paid it up already. Here is your order.” He took the box from Henry’s hands. “Donghae hyung also ordered the breads you usually order. And don’t worry about the tip.”

“Breads? How did he know?”

“He ordered what Cho Kyuhyun usually orders.” Henry grinned. “I have to go. Have a nice day!”

Kyuhyun watched as Henry left. When the boy was gone from his sight he went inside with the box in his hands. Seeing the owner of the house was already sitting in the living room, Kyuhyun went to approach him. As he got closer Donghae looked at his direction.

“Are you taking an airplane to reach my front door?” Donghae teased.

“Hah, that’s very funny.” Kyuhyun flatly replied. “I was talking to Henry, your little friend.” He informed as he took a seat in front of Donghae. “Thanks for ordering what Cho Kyuhyun usually orders.”

Donghae laughed off, “You are welcome. And yes he is my friend.”

“Well, I hope you don’t forget why I am here.”

Donghae cleared his throat as he changed into serious mode. “Well, I don’t. What should I do first?”

“Solfege.” He watched as Donghae tilted his head, his eyes were staring at him confusedly. Kyuhyun sighed. “Do re mi fa so la ti do.”

“Oh.”

So Donghae started to sing the scale tones with the syllables. He tried hard not to make any mistake.

“Well, you are not as bad as I thought then.”

“That hurts, really.” Donghae deadpanned.

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

Then they continued the lesson. Kyuhyun gave Donghae the lyric of the song for his debut. He asked Donghae if he somewhat had a grand piano or a keyboard in his condo. The model then nodded his head. He told Kyuhyun that he placed the grand piano in the other room.

So Kyuhyun stood up and followed Donghae to see the room.

The room was really big and spacious, as expected from a famous model’s house, and the grand piano was located in the middle of the room. There was a very large window right in front of the elegant instrument. And two cute bookshelves were placed on the corner.

“Very fancy.” Kyuhyun commented. “Do you play the piano?”

Donghae chuckled, “Of course. Well, maybe you are better than me, but do you want to hear?”

“Well, then.”

He watched as Donghae sat on the piano chair. The model stretched his hands before pressing the key. He then played one song which Kyuhyun knew very well. It wasn’t perfect but still beautiful.

 

4men - Propose song

 

“What’s with the song? Are you going to propose someone?” Kyuhyun joked as Donghae finished his play. “You are playing it well.”

“Hah, thanks.” Donghae said. He then stood up whilst gesturing the latter to occupy the chair.

Kyuhyun then sat and pressed the keys randomly. He asked Donghae if he was ready. The model nodded his head and he counted. He started playing the intro song. Seconds later Donghae sang the lyric.

“The very thought of you makes, my heart sing.

Like an April breeze. On the wings of spring

And you appear in all your splendor

My one and only love.”

Kyuhyun suddenly stopped playing the piano there. Donghae clamped his mouth right away with his palm, sensing that he made a mistake.

“Your damn nasal voice.” The vocal teacher pointed out before sighing.

Donghae also sighed, feeling dejected, “Just tell me what I should do with my voice then!”

Kyuhyun thought for awhile, “Try to sing without going off pitch.”

“You are stating the most obvious thing about singing.”

Kyuhyun just shrugged the words off and started to play the instrument again. He played the intro and Donghae sang the song. Kyuhyun didn’t stop playing even though Donghae’s voice cracked a lot. He sent the model a glare, though.

After hours of practicing, Kyuhyun announced that he had to head home now. They will continue the practice tomorrow. Donghae simply nodded his head and thanked him.

“Hey, just bring that silver card with you.” Donghae said.

Kyuhyun turned around right away, to see the male skeptically. “Are you telling me that you will sleep like a lodge again?”

“Just… in case.” The model smiled awkwardly.

“I might stab you in your sleep. Or, taking photos of your shirtless body and spread it on internet. The caption would be about ‘The Famous Model Lee Donghae Has Habit of Sleeping Like A Lodge.’”

Donghae smirked. “Well, I did make you scream with my shirtless body, only.” Kyuhyun’s cheeks heated up immediately. He quickly turned his body around and walked to the front door. “Don’t worry, I will be awake before you come.”

“I will just put the silver card under the palm pot. Your manager might need it.”

“Hmhh.”

“I’m going. Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

 

When he reached Ahra’s apartment, Kyuhyun greeted and tried to quiet down his steps, since Yeunja must be sleeping already. He heard Kangin greeted him back before excusing himself to go to his room.

Just then his phone rang. He checked to see Junghoon’s caller ID was on the screen.

“What’s up?” He asked after picking up the call.

_“How was Donghae?”_

“Not bad. His debut will be a success. I’m pretty sure.” Kyuhyun answered whilst pulling off his coat. “I might enjoy teaching him.”

_“Don’t say that. I’m getting jealous over Donghae here. He gets to be alone with you.”_

“What the hell, Junghoon.” Kyuhyun cursed lowly.

_“I’m tired. You must be too. Good night.”_

Kyuhyun exhaled as Junghoon ended the call.

He hoped that the male was just joking.

He didn’t want to face the awkward situation with the older male.

Not again.

Kyuhyun then threw his device casually on the bed before taking a warm bath. After he finished, he changed to his sleepwear, getting ready to end the day. As he climbed up to his bed Kyuhyun went to check his phone. There were two messages from Donghae. He frowned as he opened them.

 

_[10.19 PM Donghae] Thanks for today! :)_

_[10.22 PM Donghae] I tried to order what Cho Kyuhyun usually orders again for myself and it’s pretty good. I meant the breads. Except the coffee, it’s too bitter for me. -_-*_

 

Kyuhyun was about to reply but another message came in.

 

_[10. 23 PM Donghae] Oops. I got influenced by your ranting habit, I think. ._._

_[10.25 PM Kyuhyun] Don’t copy my habit. Those breads are the best, aren’t they? Well, I like the coffee that way better. I’m going to sleep now, Donghae-ssi, good night._

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The second day of the lesson wasn’t going very smoothly either. The male didn’t make him wait outside too long, that wasn’t the problem this time. It was because he gave Kyuhyun another nightmare of seeing him shirtless, again, and for the worst, at that moment, Donghae only had a towel covering his lower body.

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to scream some profanities towards him whilst covering his eyes.

 

 

The next day when he sensed that the door was about to be opened, Kyuhyun quickly stopped Donghae from opening it any wider for him. He questioned the male first just to make it sure if the model was fully clothed already. But he only heard Donghae’s amused laughter from the inside.

“If you are fucking half naked again, I swear I will kick your little friend there.” Kyuhyun threatened. His hands were holding the door knob in a very tight grip.

“Why are you so afraid of seeing me topless?” Donghae questioned, still laughing a little.

“Not your business!” He spat before adding. “Alright then, I think we can call it a day—”

“Wait, what!? Hey! I’m fully clothed, I swear!” The model said briskly. He sounded so worried that Kyuhyun might leave for real. “Let me open the door for you. I’m not joking here!”

Kyuhyun sighed hardly before pulling his hands away. The door of Donghae’s condo then was opened. Kyuhyun finally could see the model’s figure and, thanks God, he was fully clothed for real, much for his relief.

“Welcome!” Donghae greeted with a smile. He moved away and gestured Kyuhyun to come inside.

“Thank you, Donghae ssi.” Kyuhyun said sardonically as he entered the house. “By the third day you finally act like a good student, huh?”

“Well, I’m trying.”

“Keep up with it. The fact that you are going to debut as a singer, your schedule would be more hectic. You should be prepared.” Kyuhyun explained, but suddenly he stopped on his tracks. He then turned around to see Donghae with those judging eyes. “What. Is. That?" Kyuhyun asked while pointing his fingers at something familiar on the table.

“Your usual order. I ordered it for you. Ah! Did you have breakfast already?”

“I could tell that they are the things that I usually order and yeah, I did have breakfast already. But that’s not the point!” Donghae raised an eyebrow towards him. Kyuhyun growled. “Why are you ordering them, again, for me? Are you planning to do this every time I come to your place?”

“Ah... yeah?” The model smiled awkwardly whilst stroking his nape. “I just want to put you in a good mood before teaching me.”

“You mean, I’m always having a bad one? Who are you to talk like that?”

“I am your student." There was the model smirking at him. "You are always like… very cold to me and really serious. You look very uptight and somewhat grumpy. I can’t help to think that I’m only a burden for you.”

Kyuhyun was taken aback after hearing Donghae’s words. Was he looked like that? But this was his usual self.

Why did Donghae even care over his mood?

That awkward feeling again crept up into Kyuhyun’s chest. He then tried to shrug it away.

Kyuhyun then sighed as he walked towards the coffee table to take his coffee. “Don’t worry, you are not a burden. Anyway thanks for your treat.”

“You don’t mind if I prepare it for you again next time?” Donghae asked.

“Well, that’s not bad I think. You are filthy rich anyway.” He joked. The corner of Kyuhyun’s lips then curved up a little. He was late to realize what he had done until Donghae fussing over that.

“Ah, so you can smile at least.” The model teased.

“Of course I can!” Kyuhyun shouted before back facing Donghae to hide his blushing cheeks from the male.

“My teacher is really cute.” He was frozen on his spot as he felt Donghae ruffling his hairs.

Kyuhyun also didn’t complain at the model for calling him like that, knowing that he really hated that. He could only bit his lower lip.

Kyuhyun could hear his heart beat a little bit too fast and he didn’t like it at all.

The bitter coffee suddenly tasted too sweet in his tongue.

_Pull your fucking self together, Kyuhyun._

 

 

Monday came and Donghae was back to his modeling world. Today he had a photoshoot for Ceci magazine. It was his first time to be the cover for this month edition for that magazine. He also got five pages filled with his photos and interview.

He was more than excited for this.

Once he was done with the work he changed his clothe first before heading to meet Junghoon in the restaurant. He was kind of hungry too so maybe he would have lunch there.

The moment he reached the location, Donghae quickly searched for his manager. He then found the latter currently sitting near the window and quickly walked towards him.

“Sorry to make you wait.” Donghae said as he took the seat in front of Junghoon.

“I just got here anyway. How was the photoshoot?”

“It went well. I can’t wait for the magazine to be released.” He said with a giddy smile.

“Obviously.” Junghoon agreed. “Why are you not ordering some foods? I know you are hungry.”

“I’m starving!” Donghae chimed before calling the waiter to make an order. When he was done ordering he leaned his back onto the chair to relax his muscles.

“How was Kyuhyun ssi? Are you doing great with the lesson?”

“I think so, even though his grumpiness sometime annoys me a lot. So I acted, trying to be nice so he can be tamed a bit. And I guess he is buying it.” Donghae smirked wickedly. He didn’t notice the unpleased look on Junghoon’s face.

“Wait? What did you mean?”

“You heard me, hyung. I’m acting as a sweet guy towards him.” He let out a mocked a grin. “C’mon. Who wants to be that arrogant bastard’s friends, huh?”

“Donghae, listen. I don’t like your idea at all. If you don’t like him, we still have times to change your vocal teacher.”

“Why? That bastard deserves this--”

“Stop calling him a bastard!” Junghoon warned him darkly. “Forget your plan or I will ask the agency to cancel your debut. I’ll go to the van now.”

Donghae frowned hard as he watched his manager leaving him alone in the restaurant.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”

 

“Oh my God! I know right he is really handsome!”

Kyuhyun heard a bunch of high school girls squealing hardly beside him. He was on his way to get Yeunja from the kindergarten today.

“It’s written here that Donghae oppa will debut as a singer!” Another squeal erupted.

Kyuhyun really wanted to flip those noisy girls now. But then hearing Donghae’s name caught his interest.

So Kyuhyun went to the nearest bookstore to look for the magazine. He could find the thing quickly in no time by following a random high school girl who kept talking about the model. Kyuhyun considered himself to be lucky enough that he could get the last printing of the magazine.

He then walked towards to cashier to pay it and quickly left to pick Yeunja.

 

Since Kyuhyun came fifteen minutes earlier before the school ended, one of Yeunja’s teachers told him to wait at the park. He nodded his head and said thank you at her.

Once he got himself an empty bench on the park, Kyuhyun settled himself down. He checked the magazine to kill his time.

And the singer suddenly blushed hard seeing Donghae’s half naked photo on the cover.

“What the fuck is wrong with him? He likes to appear shirtless a lot!” He mumbled lowly afraid if the other parents would hear him throwing profanity.

He quickly flipped over the cover and started to read the magazine. Eventually he skipped those pages about women and fashion. He wasn’t really interested with those things. After spending some minutes to skip over those useless pages, he then stopped on the page 44. It was another Donghae’s photo.

“Well, he looks better in plaids.” Kyuhyun then realized what he just said. “What the hell, Kyuhyun?”

As he flipped the page again Kyuhyun snorted hard reading the title. “ _Music is my new passion_. Passion my ass. They should hear his crappy voice, seriously.”

_Well, his voice isn’t that crappy though._

So he started to change his point of view of Donghae, now?

“Uncle, Kyu!” He could hear his niece’s voice calling him from afar. Kyuhyun looked up and smiled seeing the little girl running towards him. “Hey, don’t run!” Kyuhyun warned, but Yeunja didn’t listen. So Kyuhyun stood up after putting the magazine away and caught his niece’s little body into a hug before lifting her up. “What I said about running like that? That’s dangerous.”

“But I miss you, KyuKyu!” Yeunja giggled happily when Kyuhyun kissed his nose.

“But I don’t want you to get hurt, okay.” With that Yeunja nodded his head.

“Uncle, what book is that?” Yeunja asked while pointing her finger at something. Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and immediately followed the direction where Yeunja was pointing at. He sighed in relief that the magazine was currently displayed the page of Donghae’s interview, not that damn cover.

“It’s a magazine.” Kyuhyun answered while putting the girl down. When Yeunja’s feet touched the ground she quickly went to take a look of the said thing.

“Who is this?” The little girl asked again.

Kyuhyun sat himself before answering, his eyes were looking at the male on the magazine cover. “My student.”

“Eh? Uncle is teaching?” Kyuhyun nodded. “What are you teaching? Math?”

Kyuhyun chuckled. The answer was expected though. His niece knew about him being a math genius. “Nooo… I teach him to sing.”

“Ah! What’s his name?”

“Here, read this.” Kyuhyun pointed his fingers at ‘Lee Donghae’ letters for Yeunja to read, but the girl only pouted at him. “C’mon. You are a smart kid.” He convinced. Well, his niece just learned how to read and Kyuhyun wanted her to try to read it for him.

“Lee… Dongae? Dong-hae? Am I right?” Kyuhyun nodded his head with a smile. Yeunja cheered happily. “Uncle, Kyu. Donghae is really handsome, yes?” Yeunja squealed. Kyuhyun frowned hard hearing this.

“Let’s go home. It’s almost your lunch time.”

“KyuKyu! I want some cakes.”

“Let’s buy it on our way home, okay?”

 

Fulfilling his promise towards Yeunja, Kyuhyun then visited his favorite cake shop near his sister’s apartment. The shop had all everything their customers wanted and its cozy place was a bonus.

The moment they entered the shop, Kyuhyun led Yeunja to the display cabinets, letting the girl to choose the cakes. Both of them were so engrossed seeing the beautiful cakes in front of them.

When Yeunja finally made her choice and Kyuhyun quickly talked to the staff to wrap the cakes for them. He waited for his order to be done and then paid it before leaving the shop.

When they reached home, Kyuhyun quickly prepared Yeunja’s lunch. Well, it wasn’t new for him. No, Kyuhyun didn’t have to cook for his niece since it would threaten the little girl’s life. No joke, really. Kyuhyun really didn’t know how to cook. He could just warm the foods that his sister had packed this morning and served it for Yeunja.

 

Once Yeunja finished her lunch the girl went to take a nap.

And finally Kyuhyun had the time for himself.

So he went to his room and locked it because it was really necessary. His sister had a bad habit for not knocking his room first. And Kyuhyun hated that.

Suddenly he heard the notification tone came from his phone. He checked to see a new message from Junghoon. Kyuhyun then quickly read it.

 

_[04.00 PM Junghoon] Kyuhyun, be professional while you work with Donghae, okay?_

 

Kyuhyun frowned hard after reading the content. Junghoon’s sudden message was so weird and random. Of course he would be!

 

_[04.02 PM Kyuhyun] I’m offended after reading your message._

 

Seconds later Kyuhyun’s phone rang. Junghoon’s caller ID was on the device’s screen. Kyuhyun sighed before picking it up.

 

“What?” He deadpanned.

 _“Why did you get offended by that?”_ Junghoon complained. _“That was a reminder, for God’s sake.”_

“You think I’m not capable?”

 _“I. Didn’t. Kyuhyun.”_ Junghoon emphasized the words for Kyuhyun. _“Let me ask you one thing. Donghae is really annoying, am I right?”_

Kyuhyun was so confused right now. What was Junghoon trying to imply? “He is. Why?”

_“He thought you are so annoying as well.”_

“Why are you telling me this!? I don’t care with his opinion about me.” He felt so annoyed by these two males. Donghae and Junghoon, both of them irritated him a lot.

Kyuhyun could hear Junghoon letting out a loud sigh on the other line. _“Alright, then. Good luck with your work!”_

Again, Junghoon hanged the phone without saying anything first.

Kyuhyun’s mood was completely ruined by now.

_I could be an annoying person to everyone without giving a fuck of it. Even to Donghae._

Kyuhyun didn’t realize that half of it was a lie.

Because he couldn’t stop asking himself at why Junghoon went to tell him about Donghae’s thought towards his attitude.

Maybe the older male was really jealous towards the model? So he said unnecessary things to him.

Well, if he was right. Then Kyuhyun really had to talk to Junghoon once again and make it clear about his feeling towards him.

He was absolutely not in love with the older male.


	4. Chapter 4

_ _

* * *

 

 

_[07.30 AM Kyuhyun] I talked to your manager already. I can come to your place at 1 PM. You can do whatever you want before I come. Just don’t be late._

 

“What the fuck? That guy really knows how to annoy me, huh!?” Donghae huffed out some air from his mouth while messing his hair. “Shit! I’m getting ready in the morning for nothing!” He continued complaining. “Cho Kyuhyun, you deserve a punch! But, you are lucky that you have a beautiful face!”

_Uh, wait?_

_Oh shit, Donghae! Those words are best unsaid, okay!?_

A sudden blare of his phone’s ringtone had surprised the model completely. He cursed loudly as he looked for his device. And the thought of Kyuhyun calling him made Donghae furious again.

“He has the guts to call me, huh?” Donghae spat as he found the phone was under his pillow.

But, too bad it was Henry who was calling him.

_“Hyung!”_ The barista exclaimed once Donghae picked his call.

“If you are going to ask me why I’m not ordering, yeah, I won’t order anything today!” He exploded.

_“Oh, okay. But, what’s wrong? Today is your vocal lesson, right?”_ Henry asked again. He sounded calm as ever and Donghae felt more annoyed.

“Yeah, I have. On 3PM. But Kyuhyun ssi didn’t tell me anything about the reason, which is why I’m so annoyed right now!” The model groaned.

_“Oh, he is here though, with Junghoon hyung.”_

“Huh? What do you mean?”

_“Kyuhyun ssi is at the coffee shop with Junghoon hyung, now. Judging from your vocal teacher’s expression, he looks really unpleased with your manager. Oh, they just left.”_

“Oh… I wonder why… though.” Donghae was trying to sound like he wasn’t interested with the topic.

_“Did you hear the rumor about them? They said, Kyuhyun ssi and your manager were lover in the past. It was during their college days.”_

“Henry ah, just _focus_ on your work! I need to take Yuki out now. Bye!”

And he hanged up the phone and went silent for a moment.

Slowly, he released the breath through his nostrils, trying to calm his mind.

_No no no! Junghoon hyung won’t tell Kyuhyun that, right? Fuck! Fuck! I really need to debut as a singer. I need to show Tiffany that I am worth her love!_

“No wonder Junghoon hyung sounded really mad that day. Kyuhyun was his ex. Ugh, Fuck!”

_I’m screwed!_

 

“Don’t go too far, I need to meet your model at 3PM.”

Kyuhyun said once they were inside Junghoon’s car. The older had suggested him to talk somewhere else and Kyuhyun complied. So, he took him to a quiet neighborhood near the riverbank, not really far from the agency office.

“Donghae really hates it when someone is messing around with his schedule, like what you did today.” Junghoon said.

“That’s my problem. I will take care of it later. But we need to talk now.”

Kyuhyun heard Junghoon sigh. “What’s wrong, huh?”

“There is something wrong with you.” Kyuhyun started. “It seems like what I’m doing with Donghae is suddenly bothering you now. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s because Donghae is not being sincere towards you.”

“You sound so sure there? But you are not answering my question.”

“I know we have a business deal. But I can’t just stay silent if Donghae is going to hurt you!”

“No, you are just jealous, aren’t you? Which is stupid!”

“Sorry for being stupid then… but, I swear to God I really don’t want you to get hurt, Kyuhyun. I don’t want you to fall for his lies.”

Kyuhyun snorted hearing that. “Someone should’ve warned me the same things in the past. Too bad, I fell for your lies and got hurt in the end.” He said sarcastically and saw the change in Junghoon’s eyes right away. It was guilt. “I know you are his manager, b you don’t have to rub his shits on my face every time you have the chance. I can take care of your model.”

“Well, I’m trying to fix our broken relationship, okay? I still care for you, Hyun ah.”

“Well, thanks. But, no.” Kyuhyun paused to breath out a heavy sigh. “I will say it again to make things clear between us. There is no feeling left, hyung. What relationship? Don’t force it.” There was an awkward silence between them until Kyuhyun. “I’ll get going now. I’m almost late.”

“I can drive you there.”

“I will just grab a taxi.” Kyuhyun was about to leave but Junghoon’s words stopped him.

“You are still stubborn as ever. And that’s why things could never work between us.” The older male was suddenly planting his gaze on him.

Kyuhyun tried not to flinch. It’s not the first time for him to get blamed by Junghoon. The older male would always think it was his fault. “I have no regret.”

“A friendly reminder for you, Kyuhyun. Don’t let your feelings get involved with him. Donghae is no different with me.”

The younger male just rolled his eyes tried to ignore the grim feeling in his stomach, “See you in the meeting next week.”

And he left Junghoon to Donghae’s flat right away.

_Well, I should make a mental note to myself._

 

 

“Shit, I’m really late.” He cursed as he grabbed his phone to check the clock. Kyuhyun cursed again to know he was already one hour late and feeling so annoyed towards himself. Well, he really is a man of his words. “That model will talk shit to me about this, surely.” Kyuhyun let out a tired sigh as he pressed the floor number of Donghae’s flat.

_[04.10 PM Kyuhyun] I’m in front of you door now. Sorry, for coming late._

Kyuhyun quickly sent Donghae text as he reached his flat. But he didn’t get any reply from the latter. And it seemed like the model wouldn’t open the door for him any soon. So, Kyuhyun called his number, but it was no avail.

“If he didn’t want to meet today, he should’ve just said it beforehand!” Kyuhyun complained while gritting his teeth. “Donghae! I’m coming in!” So, he decided to use that card again.

When the door was unlocked, Kyuhyun let himself to invade the place. “Donghae?” He called again, but no reply. Then he went to look around the kitchen and living room, but he couldn’t see the model’s figure anywhere. He also didn’t find the so called ‘Kyuhyun’s usual order’ on the coffee table. “I think I should just—"

Kyuhyun stopped talking all of sudden since he was so shocked to feel something hairy squirming around his feet. His breath hitched, sweat broke out on his skin, and his body froze when the creature started licking his toes.

And second later Kyuhyun’s high-pitched scream filled the quiet room along with the sound of a puppy barking cutely. He silently prayed that Donghae would come quickly to save him. The little thing seemed interested at Kyuhyun.

 

“GO AWAY! SHOO!”

The model wanted to laugh to hear Kyuhyun’s frustrated whines coming from outside his room. Even though he enjoyed hearing his cute yelps a lot, it was not really a polite thing to do as a host.

The high-pitched scream had shocked the model a lot before. Donghae had to stop showering to make sure it wasn’t any unwanted visitors. He had experienced a stalker spying on in the corridor, so he was very relieved to know it was just the voice of his vocal teacher’s.

Another cute yelp was heard, so he quickly put a pair of sweat pants and a loose white t-shirt before going to save his vocal teacher.

_Well, this seems serious._ Donghae thought when he saw Kyuhyun’s helpless state on his sofa.

“Hey, Yuki, come to Da!” The model said to get his pup’s attention, but the pup wouldn’t budge and kept trying to climb the sofa instead. Kyuhyun was now looking at him in fear, silently asking for his help. “Yuki! I’m here!”

“What’s wrong with your pup!? Do I look like dog’s foods?” Kyuhyun whined again.

“Yuki, do you like Kyuhyun?”

The pup barked, sounding really excited.

“What? What did your pup say?” Kyuhyun asked him right away and Donghae frowned.

“Hey, I don’t speak dog’s language! But I think it is a ‘yes’.” He wanted to smile but refrain it.

“Argh, whatever! Just take him away!”

“It’s a female.” Kyuhyun was giving him a ‘do I look like I care?’ stare. The model then sighed before taking Yuki with him. “You must be hungry, hmm? He looks like a potato, right?” Donghae cooed his pup and teased his vocal teacher at the same time.

“I’m too hot to be called a potato.” Kyuhyun said as fixed his outfits. “And dogs don’t eat potatoes!”

“Oh, indeed… A very hot potato.” Donghae teased more.

Kyuhyun huffed irritably. “Why your pup is here?”

“My brother has to go overseas for a week. Isn’t she cute?” Donghae showed off the pup to Kyuhyun while grinning proudly.

“Uh, I don’t know, I’m not so fond of them. Well, she is _quite_ cute. But the fact that you call yourself a ‘Da’ is seriously not cute at all.”

“I have a right to do that.” He rolled his eyes as he took a seat across the latter.

“Why did you not reply my text? I also called you.”

“I was in the bathroom.” Donghae paused for a moment before asking, “Okay, uhh, our contract hasn’t terminated yet? I meant… you didn’t terminate it yet?” He asked carefully.

“You can end it whenever you want. I will still get paid.” Kyuhyun answered lightly. “Why did you ask that?”

“Henry saw you met my manager today, so I expect the worst. And I really thought that you stopped coming since you never be late, even only once, before.”

“Are you that worried?”

“I am, since I’ve planned to show you something today.”

Kyuhyun was silent for a moment before explaining everything in one breath, “I’m sorry for messing around with your schedules and also for coming late. But, you don’t have to worry about the contract. I don’t have any plan to terminate it. Not sure with you and your manager though.” He paused when Donghae shook his head furiously. “Well, it’s all good then. So, what is it?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you have something to show me, Donghae?”

“Oh! It’s in my bedroom. Please, wait a moment.” He already got up from the sofa and suddenly remembered something quite important. “You want me to order your usual order?” Donghae asked and he swore to God that he saw a faint blush on Kyuhyun’s cheeks when the latter nodded his head.

That was such a cute sight to see.

_Oh, what’s wrong with me?_

It happened so fast, too fast, especially for Donghae. He heard Kyuhyun screaming again just a moment ago and quickly exited his bedroom to see the younger male’s face was already masked in fear. Now his vocal teacher was already clinging to him desperately like his life was depended on it.

“Shit, Donghae! How many pups are here!?” Kyuhyun screamed his frustration right on his ear. The voice finally jarred him out of his daze, and Donghae blinked, slowly shifting his gaze towards the small creature down there.

“O-oh, Bada! Shoo!” Donghae dumbly said as he gestured his other pup to enter his bedroom immediately. “You can calm now, Kyuhyun.” The model said once Bada was gone from his sight. Carefully, he circled his free arm around Kyuhyun’s waist to sooth his tense body. And it worked, gladly.

“Ugh, thanks.” The younger male said as he pried his body away from the model. Kyuhyun’s face was burning in embarrassment. “I need a moment… to relax.” While fanning his face, he went to get himself a glass of water.

“Uh, sorry… I thought Bada was sleeping.” Donghae said while scratching his nape. He was feeling guilty that his pups already scared Kyuhyun twice.

“I’m not a potato, oh my God! Why did you feed the pups with potato!?”

Donghae laughed at that. He was relieved to know that Kyuhyun didn’t get mad at him. “I wonder…”

“No no no. Let’s not talk about potato anymore.”

“It’s not that.” He waved his hand. “It’s really surprising that my pups didn’t bite you. They usually bite strangers.”

“Did you regret that? Well then, I think I have a legit reason now to stop coming.”

“What!? No!" Donghae panicked when Kyuhyun said that. “My pups, they bit Junghoon hyung’s hand once.” It was the younger male’s turn to laugh, for the first time, and Donghae really liked the sound of it. “Kyuhyun, you should laugh more.”

It wasn’t meant to be spoken out of loud by the way.

The atmosphere was becoming awkward all of sudden. But the sound of Donghae’s bell ringing saved them both. The model quickly excused himself to check it and was beyond happy to see Henry outside with the orders.

“You saved my life, Henry ah!” He screamed not so loudly and pinched the barista’s cheeks.

“Oh, really?” Henry looked so confused and curious at the same time.

“It was so awkward.”

“Kyuhyun ssi is here, right? Why awkward?”

Donghae only nodded his head. “You have no idea! Anyway thanks for this, he seems really hungry. I will treat you something good tonight!”

“Well, I also need to know the story, hyung!”

“Just go!” He shooed Henry and closed the door right away.

 

 

Kyuhyun breathed out a sigh of relief to know that his order finally arrived. He was starving already.

“Finally.” Donghae said as he showed the breads and coffee to him.

“I was going to eat Yuki.” Kyuhyun joked and smiled when the model faked a shocked expression. “Thanks.”

“You want to eat first, or?”

“Just explain. It seems really important to you.”

Kyuhyun had to stop chewing his bread –almost got choked— when Donghae broke the news about him composing a song. The model also politely said that he wanted to sing this song instead of the one that Kyuhyun gave to him.

“So, I’m now asking for your consent.” Donghae confessed.

“My consent? Did you tell your manger manager about this?” The model shook his head and Kyuhyun frowned upon seeing that.

Donghae chortled, “I never told anyone that I composed a song. Well, now you know.”

“I’m flattered, thanks.” Kyuhyun said dryly. “But, this is too sudden.”

The model clapped his hands together, begging. “Kyuhyun, please, help me!”

“Actually, if public knows the fact that you sing your self-composed song for your debut, it will catch their attentions easily. I have to listen to your song first. If it really has a potential, I will give you my consent. But, your agency will be the one who decides it in the meeting next week.” Donghae only nodded his head. “What’s the title by the way?”

“Oh, it’s ‘Still You’. Do you want to hear?”

“Okay.”

The demo song was short, but Kyuhyun already memorized the melody even just a bit, especially the ‘you you you you’ part. He found himself humming the tune along with the piano.

“How is it?” Donghae asked once he stopped playing the instrument.

“I think the music suits your voice very much and it’s also easy to listen to. But, you know Koreans are a sucker for ballads. So, this issue will be brought to the meeting later.”

“Honestly, Kyuhyun. I don’t really care if the song will not get famous.”

Kyuhyun wanted to ask why, but he decided to not to. “Your agency does. So, whatever it is, just don’t disappoint them.”

“Yeah, you are right. Thank you, Kyuhyun.” Donghae stood up and hugged him. Even though it was really short, Kyuhyun was completely startled by the act.

_He is faking it. He is. Just. Faking. It._

But he was not so sure anymore.

 

 

“It is already night, you better go home now.” Donghae said to Kyuhyun who looked so focused at the model’s laptop.

They were currently waiting for the rendering process of Still You audio file to be finished, because after some convincing Kyuhyun finally agreed to help him debut with this song. But the rendering process seemed like it would take forever to finish. And Donghae didn’t want to make the younger male come home really late.

“But it hasn’t finished yet.”

“I will send you the file to your email when it’s finished, unless you want me to drive you home?”

“No, thank you.” The rejection came so quick. Donghae tried hard not to smile. “I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry.”

“It’s alright!”

“Well then, I’ll text you my email address later. See you tomorrow, Donghae.”

When Kyuhyun had finally left, Donghae marched to his bedroom to get his phone. He couldn’t ignore his curiosity anymore regarding the rumor that he heard from his barista friend. Asking Kyuhyun would be impossible to do since he didn’t want to anger the male before. He was in need of the latter’s consent and support after all.

After staring at the manager’s contact for minutes or so, the model finally got his courage to press the call button. Not long after that, Junghoon picked his call and greeted him.

“Are you busy, hyung?”

_“Not really. Is there something wrong? Since you never call me during your days off.”_

“Actually, I heard from Henry that you met Kyuhyun today. What’s happening?” Donghae started, trying not to be so obvious.

_“It’s about the meeting. You have to be there as well. Any else?”_

“Well, err, you are friends with Kyuhyun ssi, right? Do you know if he is currently single?” Donghae bit his tongue right away after asking the question. He just wanted to know the older male’s reaction.

_“He is. Why?”_

“I can introduce him to my model friends. You know—”

He got cut right away.

_“He doesn’t date famous people, Donghae. He actually dislikes being around them and you are no exception.”_

This was something he surely had not expected to hear.

“Wow, okay. I will just forget the idea then. But why he worked with me?”

_“He is helping me. Well now, please just focus on your debut. Good night, Donghae.”_

Once the call ended, he tossed his phone carelessly on the couch near him. Letting out a small sigh, Donghae climbed and sprawled his tensed body across the King sized bed. He was now busy staring at the white ceiling above him; his mind was filled with the questions about Kyuhyun, only.

“I’m not interested. I’m just curious.”

Donghae whispered to himself.

_What is his problem?_

It was midnight when Kyuhyun received the email from Donghae. He messaged the model, thanking him, before downloading the audio file to his phone. He also sent him the full lyric of Still You. Once the files were successfully downloaded, Kyuhyun quickly took his earphone and played the song. Cringing for some times when he heard Donghae’s adlib, but he still enjoyed the song wholly. A moment later, he found himself replaying the song again while seeing the lyric.

“Oh, there is actually a rap part? Why he didn’t record it?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he started to understand the song meaning. “Wow, this is actually very sad.”

_“Honestly, Kyuhyun. I don’t really care if the song will not get famous.”_

Donghae’s words suddenly bothered him.

“Why that model—” He paused to look at the lyric again.

_It’s still you, just you, still you. I don’t want to erase you. I keep thinking of you baby._

“Is he going to sing it for someone… in live broadcast?”

_[00.40 AM Donghae] Did you listen to it already? How is it? ^^_

_[00.41 AM Donghae] Tomorrow. I need to talk to you. :/_


End file.
